The sleepover
by ibkay
Summary: Supergirl and the music artist Hayley were the inspiration to make this story. It's about the feelings of two friends (girls) in love with each other but none of them know. This is my first time at something like this, so constructive criticism are welcome and my grammar is not A* but it's better to try than not to try at all. Please be gentle.;)
1. My side

The Sleepover

I just got out of the shower with water dripping from every inch of my body, trying to tempt her but to no avail. I walked about covered with a towel only deliberately showing the wet un-towered seducing parts I would hope her eyes would look. The doorbell rang, step by step to the door I go, each step I took was every glance I got. I opened the door, signed for the mail and back into the lion's den I go. Unfortunately, I had to get changed, can't stand around in a towel forever, no matter how many points it gets me. While I was getting changed she walked into the room silently like a thief...suddenly my heart rate increased."Is this it? the day my feelings are reciprocated" I hopefully thought. She stood behind me and bent down, I could feel her hot breath on my neck, this heat spreads through the ins and outs of my body while I just sat on her bed anxiously waiting, heart beating so fast the whole world could hear. She touched my back and said, "let me help you with your zip" by this time I had forgotten the zip of my dress was not done so imagine the humiliation I felt as reality sets in, it was me and my wishfulness again left alone.

Though expectations were destroyed I savoured every touch of her fingertips on my back as she zipped me up and the times when I asked her to kindly put my necklace on for me as "I could not reach". Every chance I am given I take, just to feel closer to her.

Back from our bittersweet girls day out... well bittersweet for me and more sweet for her. The hand holding, the hugging, arms linking, all excruciating for me because every physical contact with her I can't go further. Can't go further than hugging though I rather run my hands through her soft defined back caressing every place I touch... I can't, I can't even finish this thought.

Too tired to even feel the daily heart pain from a repeatedly broken heart, off to sleep I went. I laid face down on her bed. At least her rejuvenating scent is the last thing I'll smell before I sleep and escape to my dreamland of ever requited love. Hours after I opened my eyes there she was next to me, sleeping beauty, all I ever wanted just a meter from me. I reach out across the bed quietly and gently removed her hair from her face while streaming my fingers slowly down to her lips, the lips I can never have, the lips that I wished was mine to kiss, I used my thumb and lightly pressed down on her soft smooth lips. I leaned in close to her bewitching face while breathing heavily, hands started sweating, quivers throughout my body ... I stopped. This was not the kiss I wanted, this was not the kiss of pure passion and affection, a stolen kiss will not make her love me It will only confirm what I already know... She doesn't... at least not in that way.

The bedroom was evidently too hot for me to stay in so I slept on the sofa in the parlour.

In the morning I woke up emotionally drained. That was the worse night for me and by the looks of it, it was about to get even worse. I stood up to make coffee and got blocked by her and the words " we need to talk". I being tired did not have the time for this so I ignored her and tried to escape this barricade but failed and she repeated herself again "we need to talk". I decided to entertain this and asked playfully "what about?" She said, "about last night". My heart felt like it was drowning and all sort of thoughts started popping up, does she know? and if she does, does she hate me now? or am I going to get rejected? As she opened her mouth to carry on I quickly put my hands over her mouth and in a state of panic I said "it's not what you think", she took her hands and used it to calmly remove mine from her mouth and for the third time she said "we need to talk". I began slowly backing away from her, trying to escape the truth, my truth. As I was moving backwards she began moving forward towards me until I was backed up to the wall, we stared intensely into each other eyes but what I saw was not fear or disappointment which confused me because what I saw were eyes that deeply cared for me with a sense of thirst and hunger. Unknowingly "but for who? " I said.

Before I knew it she leaned in, and I and her were involved in a fulfilling kiss of desire wrapped in sadness and releasing pain. The kiss carried on to her bedroom pushing everything in our path away until we were consumed with overflowing passion for each other that even a kiss could not contain. I took off my dress and the necklace and did the same for her. I conveyed with every touch, kiss and breath, to her body the years of longing and torture I felt. While she slowly and gently made her way down my stomach kissing every inch of it, elevating the pleasure I felt each way. Every quiver and excitement I felt was her, all her, it was real, she was real. Her hands nervously reach down my stomach and ...stopped. I stopped it intentionally, though this was all I could ever ask for, I know better than to rush what I have yet to grasp. So I looked at her already lascivious face and said: "we need to talk".

 **This story It's about the feelings of two friends (girls) in love with each other but none of them knows about each other's feelings so you are free to base the characters on any girlxgirl couple you like. Thank you to all my reviewers for reading.**


	2. Her side

The sleepover 2

"She is my friend and that's all" This is what I told myself while staring at her longingly as she got out of the shower. This has been going on for the past few months, I just find myself staring at her beautiful face unknowingly and glancing at parts of her body I shouldn't. And now she is here, in my house, in my living room, with only an above- knee towel on her, showing her wet uncovered thighs dripping water down to her legs as if she is trying to tempt me. Her slender body, seducing and yet at the same time aggravating me.

When the doorbell rang I watched as her glistening legs walked towards the door to answer and back towards my direction, each step was undeniably tempting. She headed straight to my room to get changed. I Feeling slightly aroused by everything about her, her legs, her shape and her after shower glow, I walked into the room hoping to get a glance at her dazzling naked body. However, she was already nearly dressed and only her zip was left to do. This was my chance to at least touch and to feel her soft smooth skin. While she sat on my bed, I moved towards her, my heart beating rapidly, mind going blank about what to do next, I bent down and perceived her inciting aroma and said regaining my senses "let me help you with your zip". I used this opportunity to gently roam my fingers through her slender back, each touch left me wanting for more, more of her warmth. More of her. While putting on her necklace for her, I had to restrain myself from caressing her neck, my hands from slowly traversing down her body and my lips from kissing every inch of her, making her feel a pleasure so strong and embracing, she will never let go... I had to restrain myself.

Shopping with her was torturous for my heart, too much physical contact and none of it sexual. It would have been suspicious if I made no "friendly" physical contact with her so I had to. Loving someone so much and having to hide that feeling from them is as emotionally damaging as you could ever imagine. Everywhere we went my eyes unconsciously followed her. "I want her" my heart repeatedly said to me, I want her enchanting smile, I want her thoughts, good and bad, I want her waking up every day next to me. I. want. her. My feelings for her keep increasing and getting deeper every time I look at her calming alluring eyes. I don't know if I can contain this intense emotion I feel for her however we are two friends, two girls and one in love with the other in a reality where this love can't be returned.

When we came back to my house she went sluggishly to my room to sleep, I guess she is as tired as I am. I went into my room to see how she was doing and she was fast at sleep. "Even when sleeping she looks gorgeous," I told myself. While I quietly laid beside her, I found myself using this time to observe everything she does while she slept, her cute nose twitching, her random whispers in her sleep and even her snoring couldn't be more adorable. I moved closer to her wanting to feel her presence. As I stared at her, tears started to falling from my already sadden eyes and I said wholeheartedly to her knowing she can't hear me "I love you" this I repeated twice and then filled with sorrow I said "I wish you loved me back or at least knew how I felt about you". With my tearful voice that was all I could say. While keeping the distance between us in the bed, even though I wanted so much to be embraced by her and to embrace her. At this moment I saw her eyes slowly opening so I quickly closed mine, for fear that she heard me. Afterwards, I opened my eyes a little bit to see what could have woken her, hoping it was not me. It was then I felt her gentle touch on my face and slowly that touch made its way down to my lips, by this time my heart was pounding and I was struggling to breathe. Her thumb pressed down on my lips, it was then I seriously thought I was going to have a heart attack, I could not believe what was happening or what she was doing. As her face leaned forward, I held my breath and my whole body froze. The heat from her shaking breath consumed my whole entire body and then... disappeared. By the time my eyes were fully opened, she was gone. She left the room.

That night I kept on wondering why? And out of the many reasons I conjured, I kept circling back to just one, does she have feelings for me? but as soon as I thought that, I immediately discarded it.

It was obvious I could not sleep and the times I did, I kept having this vivid dreams of what could have happened if she kissed me, in the dreams I would have grabbed her shaking fingers to calm her down and intertwine them with mine tightly, to show her the security in my feelings. Then effortlessly run my fingers down and up her tender arms and continue down to her delicate thighs and legs as they twitch at every touch. While kissing everywhere on her radiant face but her mouth, just to taunt her and to make her crave me more. Leaving every area of her tantalizing body with love bites so all may know she is mine & mine alone, making her feel uncontrollable pleasure that she moans my name over and over again never to forget. Each touch from her would be like ecstasy, satisfying sexually and emotionally. We would both be overcome by our desires for each other and it will just be me, her and our love.

A dream like that could drive anyone crazy so imagine how I felt that night.

My head was a battlefield between reality and fantasy but this was every day for me, every day with her, not just this moment. I can't keep enduring like this, the fake smiling, pretending that I am not hurt when she is flirtatious with her "boyfriends", in constant fear of me crossing the boundaries with her. Honestly...I rather get rejected than to continue in this eternal devastation called love.

I made my decision, it was clear. We need to talk.

 **This story It's about the feelings of two friends (girls) in love with each other but none of them knows about each other's feelings so you are free to base the characters on any girlxgirl couple you like. Thank you to all my reviewers for reading.**


End file.
